Conventional two stroke engines with carburetor fuel systems have a significant loss of air plus fuel mixture into the exhaust system during the cylinder scavenging process. Also, during low torque or part load operation, misfiring occurs. Misfiring causes unburned fuel to enter the exhaust system on the next cycle. Unburned fuel in the exhaust system increases specific fuel consumption and creates environmental pollution. These shortcomings must be overcome to ensure the future of low weight, high power output, relatively simple, and inexpensive two stroke engines.